1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to method and apparatus for loading samples of a time-dependent signal in a data processing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The article entitled "A Microprocessor for Signal Processing the RSP" appearing in the IBM Journal of Research Development, Volume 26, No. 4, July 1982, Pages 413-423 discloses a signal processing systems that can be used for a number of applications including speech processing, image processing, radar, sonar, medical imaging and data communications, seismic procedures and many other applications. The described system includes real-time operation, dominance of arithmetic operations and well structured data flow. The real-time signal processor (RSP) is a microprocessor architect that was created to exploit the advantageous characteristics so as to provide an expeditious and economical way to implement signal processing applications.